Just Another Adventure
by Yuki Furi Hato
Summary: Kiri, daughter of the Yu household, finds that she and her best friend Wyona are Sprite messengers. What will their travels bring them? Will it be like another Messenger's journey? Or will there be twists? Rated M for much later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any part of Grand Fantasia. I only play the game and therefore going on what I've experienced so far. All credits go to the producers of the game.**

* * *

"My name is Lance." A small, blue blob looks up cheerfully, his mouth moving as if to tell a story.

"I am from a place called Saphael. It's my home to many beings that coexists with others. Humans, monsters, animals, and more live in this dimension."

"I am what they call a Sprite," explains Lance as he hops around in a circle. "We are mysterious creatures which can be only seen by those who have innocence in their hearts. Our powers are mysterious to them too. Most do not realize we exist, but we are everywhere from the mountains to the rivers, the lakes, the valleys, to animals, and to humans. We change with out masters and grow with them, our lives practically connected together. We don't have constant forms, but each of us have our own tribes and names. We follow whom we wish and if our masters wish, they may release us back to our tribes or past kings and queens. Some Sprites become sadden but we gain new Sprite friends as well."

"Our masters are called Sprite Messengers. They are those who have the ability to see us when we remain hidden to others. Their mission, or duty, is to help our training in different areas, such as foraging for natural materials or mining for gems and minerals. When Saphael falls into an era of suffering and pain, they arise to help us heal the world."

"Saphael has seen much glory and peace and our powers ensured the safety of all beings. But the humans became greedy and corrupted. Wars erupted along the lands and many Sprite messengers died. And soon the world fell to chaos and darkness of the Evil Dragon. Despaired by the situation, the Sprites left the world and the few remaining Sprite Messengers found refuge on an island called Siwa Island," continues Lance, a sad look crossing his features. "Time and time again they have risked their lives to defeat this monstrosity that comes to destroy our world and to protect the others that they love. As Sprites, we help them defeat the Evil Dragon through our creations."

"It has been a millenium since the first Day of destiny though. Humans now cannot see us and the Sprite Messengers of the past became a legend." Lance fidgets around nervously, looking side to side. "Another Day of Destiny is approaching rapidly however and I fear that the demons will take over Saphael and destroying what is left of the Sprites. But there lies an innocence in certain humans that live on Siwa Island today. Hope has not been completely lost. If new Sprite messengers can be found again, Saphael's future may or may not fall into the hands of darkness."

"And so this story begins of my very first master: Kiri Yu(1)."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews? Comments? Suggestions? Anything and everything is welcome, I'm up for improvements.**

(1)- IGN (In-Game Name) 


	2. Sprites?

**_A/N: I do not own any part of Grand Fantasia. I only play the game and therefore writing on my experiences so far. All credits go to the producers of the game._**

* * *

Dawn broke on the village of Siwa Island, rousing many of its inhabitants from their slumber. Many of the island's merchants were already up and about, preparing their stores for the day. Husbands picked up their axes and put their hats on before heading out into the forests to gather woods for fires. Women helped wash their children, sending the older ones out to the nearby lake to retrieve some water for later that day. Friends met up and chatted happily about their previous day, keeping quiet to not rouse the surrounding forest animals.

"Morning Kiri, how did you sleep?" A medium height girl, with semi-long brown hair and eyes, caught up to another waiting person.

"Morning Wyona. I slept fine. What happened to you?" asked Kiri, a blue-haired girl with slightly accented azure eyes. She observed her friend quietly, seeing her stumble a couple of times with the buckets in hand.

Wyona smiled happily, straightening out and walking in pace with Kiri. "Mother said I could go out and help out with the injured deer. She said it would be thankful to nature and wants me to do something productive."

"Well," began Kiri, "You are quite skilled with helping people who get hurt. Your family and a few others are known for things like that. Reminds me of those legendary Healers who could cure anything." She readjusted the buckets in her hands and continued down the path to the lake. She heard her young friend giggle and nudge her in the arm. "You're too kind sometimes. But seriously, try to get rid of that weird personality of yours."

The blunette gave Wyona a puzzled look. "Weird personality? Since when did I have something like that?"

"You're always so quiet and observing and you seldom walk with anyone but me or your family. You like to write in that book of yours and you watch the neighbors like a hawk. Seems to be you're out to get someone."

This startled Kiri slightly and she paused in the middle of her walk. _Get someone? Does she mean kill? A hawk? Quiet? _These small ideas buzzed around in her head and it took her a while to get back to reality. Apparently Wyona had been calling and waving a hand in front of Kiri's face as she blanked out on her. "Yu...."

"Argh, don't call me that," mumbled Kiri, swatting the pestering hand away and continued walking. A small giggle reached Kiri's ears from behind and the sound of pattering footsteps went right up beside her. The two walked in silence, listening to the others talk and the soft whisper of the sleeping trees. The lake itself was still and clear, the shallow shore allowing gentle waves to roll upon it. Taking off her shoes and setting them aside, Kiri stepped into the cold water and shivered. The low temperature took some time to adjust to but she managed and became more alert. As one of the oldest of the children in the village, she and a few other were in charge of collecting the water of the other children and it became a way to keep order and the noise level down. Collecting the water in buckets and passing them back to the others, she tried to finish the job quickly so the rest of her body wouldn't feel the effect from her feet. Wyona stayed to the side as always to wait for her friend after her job. Once everyone was gone Kiri took her own buckets and Wyona's, filling them close to the brim of the freezing water. She paused a moment and glanced backwards across the shore. _I could swear someone had been watching me..._

Kiri nearly dropped her buckets of water on the way back to the village when Wyona coughed unusually loud. "Um, if you wouldn't mind, do you want to come with me through the forest? I might need someone to help me with the poor animal." Normally Kiri would object to something like that. She didn't have much of an interest in such matters but in order to "shake off" her strange demeanor, Kiri nodded and almost dropped her buckets again when Wyona set hers down a moment to hug her dear friend tightly. "Oh, thank you! I'm so glad you can come then!" The brunette dahsed off happily with the two buckets no more than a second later and left Kiri in semi-amazement. In all her life, she never received a hug _that_ enthusiastic before or even that _tight_.

"Mother! I'm home!" shouted the blunette when she entered the Yu's cottage once more. Apparently the occupants had been busy with the chores. Kiri set the buckets of water on top of the table and walked through the house. She found her father in the study and knocked quietly before entering. "Father, you didn't go out with the other men today?"

A middle-aged man peered up at Kiri with tired, brown eyes. His glasses were at the end of his crooked nose, his left hand paused in the middle of writing. The candlelight flickered a few times before he set down the quill and took off his glasses. "No Kiri, I didn't today. I've got to write a letter out to Uncle John, your cousin Celadon's father. It seems that their village is catching some sort of plague and Nick just gave me a remedy for it." He held up a small stack of papers with tiny print. No wonder her father had to wear glasses the thickness of a branch. "But if you don't mind my asking again, could you help me retrieve some wood for the family then? I hate to have you work so much and you've done a lot."

Kiri shook her head and shrugged it off. "Not a problem Father. I'm sure Celadon and her village will be thankful for a deed like yours. Where are the bindings and axe?"

"In the living room by the door."

Not too long after Kiri waited for Wyona at the beginning of the path through the woods. When the brunette came, she looked surprised and a bit worried at what Kiri was holding. "Kiri, you're not going to kill the poor animal, are you?"

"No," replied Kiri, reassuring the panicking girl. "Father didn't go out today so I have to gather the wood again."

"Aye, Kiri," Wyona mumbled. "You'll turn into a boy at this rate..."

"I think I'm already a tomboy with what I do."

The two wandered through the forest, Kiri collecting what she could and strapped them to her back. Wyona continued her never-ending search of the poor, unfortunate animal. A small snap of the twig caught Kiri's ear and she glanced to the side. Tapping on her companion's shoulder, she pointed to the clearing behind some bushes and Wyona peered over the leafy plant. There the woodland creature was, a wound on its side and looked just about ready to die. Almost instinctively Wyona jumped out and caught it before it could get away and managed to coo until it calmed down. She whispered little comments of encouragement, slowly bandaging the cut and stroking its head every now and then. Kiri in the meantime took refuge under an ancient tree to avoid the sun and to keep watch. Her eyes caught movement in the corner and behind a tree. Her father's axe knocked back and forth quietly against the trunk as the shifting of the leaves grew closer. Wyona heard it too and picked up the creature in her arms, both scared and frozen.

_Snap! Crack! Whap! Wham! Shhhhk!_

"Kiri!!!" shrieked Wyona as blood dripped from the figure before her. Before the frightened girl could say anything more, the blunette had picked her up and ran through the forest in search of a hiding place. Wyona finally managed to stop her rescuer and turned to face Kiri with a pale expression. "I saw blood Kiri, let me see."

"It's not me," began Kiri. "Well some but not much. It's from that monster." Kiri looked down at her axe and found it covered in crimson blood. Her hand was clawed as well, but not too bad. It would heal and it only stung some at that moment.

"Doesn't matter, let me see," pleaded Wyona and Kiri held her hand up for her to see. Almost immediately she began treating it while Kiri kept a lookout for the threat. Not too soon after the last knot had been tied, a sudden snarl caught both the girls' attention and Kiri yanked Wyona out of the way as the now identifiable wolf opened its jaw for a bite.

_Clack. _

Kiri blinked in surprise as the wolf's jaws shut with a snap. "Blue......" she mumbled, staring at the blue blob on top of the jaws before it gave her a smile and bobbed away. The wolf whimpered and pawed at its nose, trying to get rid of the weird scent left on his muzzle and the girls took the chance to get away. Once back in the town, the two flopped to the ground as others passed by in confusion.

"Yu.. What was that?"

"Like I'm supposed to know why a wolf attacked us," grumbled Kiri, her hand starting to get on her nerves now. It now burned the rest of her hand as she tried to relieve the tight bandages. "I'm going to tell Father about it. Get back home and don't go back out there until they've tracked it down." She watched as her best friend run off in the other direction while she headed back into the house. As soon as her mother caught sight of the blood and bandage, she alerted almost everyone in the house. _Great... _Kiri scowled in her head.

"What happened to you and why is there blood on the ax?" questioned Kiri's father as she gave it to her mother to take care of.

"Bloody wolf damned near killed Wyona and me. I managed to keep it away for a while until it suddenly stopped running after us," explained Kiri. "But we're both fine and the wolf is gone. I don't think that was a normal wolf though Father. It had the bloodiest red eyes and...."

"And?" asked her father, his hands motioning for her to continue.

"And blue fur," finished a confused Kiri. _Since when did wolves have blue fur....?_

"Whatever it is, the other men in the village and I will talk to Guardian Muha about this problem. I think it may be a diseased wolf. We don't want anyone in the village to get it if it's dangerous," stated the blunette's father as he grabbed his jacket and hat. "I will be back later. And don't go back into the forest."

...which was the exact opposite of what Kiri had in mind for that night.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _A certain, sleepy brunette groaned at the annoyance of clacking noises on her window. She flipped on her side and pulled the blanket over her head, trying to return back to the warm comforts of her slumber.

_Tap. Tap. TAP. _

Wyona shot up at the last tap, glancing around her wildly before seeing a familiar face at her window. Slipping out of her bed quietly, she opened a crack to the night and whispered quietly to her best friend. "Kiri, what are you do up this late at night?"

"Back out into the forest," answered Kiri as she adjusted the small dagger on her hip. She had a few supplies in her pack that would probably be needed later on as it appeared to Wyona.

"What? I thought you told me not to! And didn't anyone tell you that as well?"

Kiri nodded, withholding a smile of laughter at Wyona's horror-stricken face. "I'm not hunting for the wolf, I'm looking for something else that was there too. That wolf stopped because something did and I know what it looks like."

"Precisely?" inquired Wyona. This made Kiri hesitate a bit. Of course she knew the color and shape but where it lived or what it did she didn't know. "I know enough to figure out what he may be."

Wyona rolled her eyes at the response. "Oh really now? And what if you do find it? There aren't that many history books in this town and we know almost everything on this island."

"I don't know exactly. But I'll find someone who can explain to me if I catch it. You want to come with me?" asked Kiri as she watched Wyona fidget around. She knew the excited yet scared girl wasn't sure what to do. Finally after a few minutes of tense and undisrupted silence, Wyona agreed to tag along.

"Though you don't say anything, you're too persuasive," whispered the brunette as they left the village for the third time since the morning. Kiri merely smiled and nodded, her mind mainly on what she had seen earlier that day. They relocated the place of the incident and Kiri crawled under the bushes to hide herself. It completely masked her presence and Wyona nearly cried because of the missing comfort to a presence beside her. "I'm down here, I'm just hiding Wyona.. No need to get upset."

Once reassured, both were now hiding from any sight, looking for what Kiri had claimed to see. After counting the first hour however, time began to slip away faster than either girl could mark down and Kiri was the only of the two remaining to be awake. Wyona had gotten too comfortable and fell asleep hours earlier. The blunette couldn't really blame her. It was her who had brought out the poor girl and waited for this long. The sky grew darker, then more blue and finally a pink hue tinted the eastern horizon.

"Who are we waiting for?" a voice questioned beside Kiri. She looked to the left of her head and found a blue blob talking to her. "Oh, just waiting and looking for a blue blob that looks just like you."

"Really?" replied the blob, "I will wait with you then."

_Eh...? _Kiri thought and looked to her left again. There the blue blob was sitting and humming happily. It took a few blinks, three jaw drops, and five seconds before it finally sank in. What Kiri had been looking for all night was plopped right next to her at this moment! Her hands moved faster than the blink of an eye and pulled a sack over the blob, catching it and sealing the opening. Wyona shook awake at some muffled yelling and observed Kiri with a slightly confused expression. "Wha's that?"

"Got the bugger now," mumbled Kiri, trying to get the sack to quiet down. "Waited hours but I've finally caught it." Suddenly as the excited girl stood up, her head spun and she lost balance. Wyona caught Kiri before she crashed to the floor and tried to support the weight.

"Ugh, are you okay? Did you get any sleep at all?" asked a now worried pal. The sleep-deprived girl shook her head, her mind shutting down faster after all the adrenaline of catching what she wanted ebbed away.

"Need....bed....sleep....tired...." Wyona only knew what to do and dragged her semi-conscious companion home.

* * *

**_A/N: Reviews? Comments? Suggestions? Anything and everything is welcome, I'm up and open for improvements._**


	3. I am a Sprite Messenger?

**A/N: I do not own any part of Grand Fantasia. I play the game only and therefore base this story on just what I experience. All credits go to the creators.**

* * *

By the time Kiri woke up, the sun was setting by the late afternoon and she found herself in her room and under the covers of her bed. She couldn't recall anything about being in her room before passing out, nor anything from last night. A small snoring noise reached her ears from underneath the bed and tentatively the blunette peered over the edge of the bed to a brown sack, in which something lay asleep in it. _How did this get in here...?_

Then it all came rushing back. Waiting in the forest, sleeping on the ground, the blue bob, Wyona, and all else overwhelmed Kiri for a brief moment. She had to close her eyes and fall back on her bed for a moment to slowly reprocess everything. Then she remembered what exactly happened after nearly passing out after catching the little bugger.

_ "C'mon, you're almost home.." A weary Wyona lifted an exhausted blunette toward a dimly lit cottage. She had trouble supporting the taller of the two an along with a swinging sack with whatever Kiri had caught. Wyona still could not fathom any of this nor the importance of catching whatever was in that bag. But she did know one thing: her friend needed sleep and she needed it badly. Questions could wait and Kiri would have to answer them herself about all of this. Her father would not be pleased with the fact her daughter stayed out all night. Wyona had an excuse, Yu didn't. _

_ And the brunette's fear settled in far earlier than she had expected. A tall, burly man stood in the kitchen, almost expecting Wyona to come in with his daughter at that exact moment. His face held a calm look, but it didn't take a genius to detect the heavy, anger-laden breathing from his nose. "Where have you and Kiri been all night?" Yu's father's voice remained at a low volume as not to disturb the neighbors, but no one underestimated the strength of his voice at any level. When behind his desk, he appeared quite harmless in his thick-rimmed glasses but now with the dim candlelight any creature would run away, intimidated by his presence._

_ Wyona decided to be straightforward and let out a shaky breath before explaining. "Well, Kiri said she saw something yesterday and wanted to catch it. I couldn't remember what it looked like, but she said she did. It's in the sack here."_

_ Yu's father held out his hand and after prying it from Kiri's tense hand, Wyona handed the sack over. He opened it, blinked confusedly and handed the sack back. "There's nothing in here."_

_ "Eh?" questioned Wyona, taking the sack and opening it. Staring right back at her was a blue blob, curious and had a mischievous look on it's face. Why hadn't he noticed it? The thing was staring right back at Wyona! "It's here, it's blue, and it's staring at me though."_

_ To Yu's father, it seemed to dawn on him that something bigger happened that had some tie with the wolf incident. He knew Kiri's friends well and Wyona was no liar. Her innocence was far too great for any dark matters and he let the girl pass with his daughter to her room. "Stay with Kiri tonight and I'll explain everything to your father. I don't want my daughter getting into any more trouble or sneaking off." The brunette disappeared to a room a moment later, leaving the father standing in the living room with the mother sitting in a chair, staring intently at him. They knew that it was time to get advice and help from someone older. _

_ "Honey, get your coat. We're going to have to see the sage..."_

Looking to her left just beyond the brown sack was Wyona, sleeping on the wooden flood with nothing else but a blanket covering her. Kiri slowly and quietly slid out of bed to her friend's side, taking the warm body onto the bed instead of the floor. She had caused enough trouble for her brunette friend and the least she could do was this. Wyona didn't have to follow her, she could have just denied her offer and slept in her home without the trouble but knowing the both of them, they did almost anything together except for a few excursions that Wyona and Kiri preferred not to join one another.

The blunette's attention rounded upon the still sack on the floor, wondering what exactly she had caught. Upon opening the sack, the blue blob sprang out and knocked Kiri to her butt. She let out a muffled cry of pain and had her hands on the creature, pinning it down for a moment and looking up at the bed. All Wyona did was turn a couple of times before stilling on the bed. "Shush, my friend is sleeping!"

"Mph, mm...Mmph!"

It suddenly occurred to Kiri she had the poor thing flat on its face and released her grip. "Sorry."

"You have some nerve catching me. You'll hear it from the rest of the Nightwinds (1)!"

The blunette blinked and stared at the blue blob who had an angry look on his face. _Nightwinds? _That was a term she heard before from the stories the elders told of the past. She and Wyona enjoyed pretending to be one of the legendary Sprite Messengers of the past, acting like they were defeating evil in the forest. But now that they were too old for frivolous and fantasy play like that, they had lost their belief in such stories and believed life on Siwa Island was satisfying. But there was also that nudging feeling in the back of her mind that just being there for too long was too peaceful ad no such thing existed. Especially the wolf with blue fur. That was _not _normal for such a thing to appear.

"What about that wolf you saved us from?"

The room went eerily quiet as the blue blob simply sat there, staring up at Kiri in confusion. The girl simply stared back with an inquisitive look on her face, hoping to get answers from this little thing. Things started to click for the little blob as the furrow of his.. would you call it skin... straightened out. "You're that girl with the other girl with that wolf and the ax and-"

"Yes, all of that," interrupted Kiri, not needing to hear a long list of descriptions the blob rambled on and on about. The blue blob suddenly smiled and hopped around a bit.

"Then it is you that I've been looking for! Y'know, for a long time we've been keeping an eye on you guys here and making sure you're okay. But many of my friends have been leaving with people like you on a journey that even us Sprites could only dream of!"

_Sprites? _Kiri must have heard wrong or something. Sprites didn't exist, she never saw any of them before and the elders always said that they disappeared from Saphael. But there also lingered some other doubts and possibilities to _why _she and the others never saw them. "Sprites don't exist anymore. They never had since -"

"- the last Day of Destiny when the last of the Sprite Messengers also vanished." Silence. "Yes, the stories that we listen to are the same as yours. You don't believe we exist, we don't believe the Sprite Messengers exist any more either. But times are changing and they're changing rapidly. And I believe it's time that the Sprite Messengers returned."

All of this new information took Kiri a lot more to process than the events of last night. To hear that Sprite Messengers existed again was a marvel, something that only legends and folklores that the elders always told them. To become a glorious hero had been the dreams of many children at their age, but became a lost figment of imagination as one grew older. "And..." She had a sinking feeling about what she would say next. "... I'm one?"

"Yup, and your friend here too!"

Okay, now if it was Kiri, she wouldn't be so confused by Wyona too? The both of them Sprite Messengers? Heroes coming back from the past? That was nearly impossible to believe. She couldn't accept something like this so quickly but in a way it did kind of explain what had been happening recently with all the strange events. "S-so we just fight stuff and that's it?"

"Mmm... There's more to that than just fighting. But you seem like you need time to understand everything better so I'll leave it at that for you to understand. By the way, my name is Lance."

Lance, that had a nice ring in Kiri's mind. "I'm Kiri, Kiri Yu."

* * *

The afternoon melted with the evening and evening into night. Wyona woke up about an hour later than Kiri had and believed everything much easier than Kiri did. Perhaps it was because she still believed in that dream of being a hero. But her reason was different. "Keeping an open mind will reveal plenty of surprises. And you can obtain a lot more knowledge that way."

Later on that night, Yu and Wyona's fathers took both girls to a well-kept cottage out in the forest. They took a path rarely taken by many people and found that their island was much larger than they had expected. And why was it so secluded from the rest of the village? The forest at night was much scarier especially when you're walking down an overgrown path with no idea where you were going. Kiri's father allow his daughter to bring her dagger, especially if that wolf still hung around waiting for them. And since Kiri had encountered the wolf first, there would be no doubt it would probably go after her or Wyona. The walk took a little more than ten minutes and the four walked up to the dark home. Knocking on the door, a graying man answered and Kiri had to duck with Wyona to avoid a large, spiked club swung right at them. _Holy!_

"Oh, it's just m'boys. Sorry, after that wolf fiasco I can't keep still! Are these the two that you said that they both saw something strange?"

"A blue blob, if I recall correctly. Is it in any way related to any of the legends?"

The old man looked over at a startled Kiri and a frightened Wyona, observing them with his beady eyes. He let out a 'hm' and stared at them for a few seconds, almost as if analyzing them in some way before declaring loudly. "Yup, they're two more. You know what this means right?" Kiri and Wyona could only stand there confused with everything he said. How was it this old man knew something about them that they didn't know themselves?

Kiri's father nodded, bowing in respect and turning to Kiri. "Kiri, take Wyona home. We're going to have a lot to talk about tonight."

* * *

"What? I'm not leaving here, I'm not going to leave you behind with so much to finish!" After finding out that her and Wyona had to leave home on a boat to a land they never heard of, Kiri was unwilling to go with such plans with no idea about what was going on. And with so much work to do around the house, there wouldn't be enough hands to take care of anything. Her mother rested her hands on Kiri's hands, soothing the angry blunette as she tried to explain the situation a bit more.

"I know it's hard to accept that, but you need to go. It's a nice place to stay here, but this peace won't last forever and the longer we wait, the more likely a darker future will come. Sage Babama has already foreseen it, it's something we can't avoid anymore. Yes, it'll be difficult to manage around here, but we can always help each other out. Wyona's family has agreed to help us out as we will help them while the both of you are away." Her mother relinquished her hold on her daughter's hands, watching her sit down slowly in the seat at the table. Kiri's mind raced with several, if not tons of thoughts as she slowed it down to think better. If she left, then it would be more work for everything but the situation felt gravitational on that single reason: to rise as a Sprite Messenger one more. She wouldn't be alone, she had Wyona.

"When do we leave for... Saphael?" asked Kiri quietly, the word strange on her tongue. The land that Siwa Island came from long ago.

"First you must train under the guidance of Babama, then speak with Guardian Muha. He will be with you, Wyona, and some others to help guide you on your journey. If the legends are true, it will not be an easy path to take," replied her father in a grave, serious tone. The blunette didn't like it, she hated it when her father was so serious but all of it was possibly true. She didn't need him to tell her the serious matter of the Sprite Messengers. The legends told everything, the struggles, the victories, the unfortunate deaths, and everything in between. Just thinking how she had to re-plan her entire future felt like a whole different her.

Deep inside Kiri though she did feel a tad bit curious at what lay beyond the shores of their island. What would wait them, who would be their enemies? Their allies? What was the landscape like? Questions swirled inside her mind as she left the living room to her bed, not really wanting to talk but just to sleep off everything that happened in the last couple of days. Tomorrow would bring a better day perhaps.

* * *

**(1)- A Sprite type. There are a total of 15 I believe.**

**A/N: Comments, questions, reviews? I'm open to all.**


End file.
